La enseñanza de Inuyasha, el regalo para Sota
by Eagle Gold
Summary: La envidia y los celos solían invadir a Sota en las épocas navideñas, sobre todo con la diferencia entre regalos de él y su hermana. Pero la primera Navidad junto a Inuyasha le hará ver un poco más el clásico "Significado navideño". En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Advertencia: **Puede haber un ligero toque dramático y demasiado espíritu navideño.

La frase que escogí fue la n°43: _Los odio. ¡Siempre les regalan lo mejor a mi hermana(o)!_

**Resumen:**La envidia y los celos solían invadir a Sota en las épocas navideñas, sobre todo con la diferencia entre regalos de él y su hermana. Pero la primera Navidad junto a Inuyasha le hará ver un poco más el clásico "Significado navideño". En respuesta a _"Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"._

* * *

— ¡Feliz Navidad!—Exclamó con benevolencia la señora Higurashi— ¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!

— ¡Excelente hija!—Felicitó el abuelo anotando en una libreta—Repito: Tono intermedio y brazos extendidos.

— ¡Gracias papá!—Sonrió la señora.

Se acercaba Navidad en el templo Higurashi y como siempre la madre de Kagome y Sota practicaba su exclamación navideña, el abuelo vendía a descuento todos sus productos navideños, Kagome, en esta ocasión, debía lidiar con Inuyasha quien permanecía hipnotizado por la luces de la árbol y Sota...bueno….

— _Querido Santa: Se que es la onceava carta que te envío pero por favor, por favor ¡Quiero mi bicicleta deportiva! ¡Y no le regales a mi hermana! Como el año anterior cuando te pedí una cámara fotografía y se la diste a ella mientras que yo recibí un par de medias.—_Sota se encontraba escribiendo sobre la mesa— _Atte: Higurashi Sota._

Con una sonrisa en su rostro coloco la carta en el sobre y corriendo arduamente fue hacía el buzón que yacía en su casa.

— ¡Sota!— Habló un compañero de él— ¿Todavía no enviaste tu carta a Santa? Yo lo hice hace días.

— ¿No recuerdas Ryuuji? Sota envía siete cartas a Santa para que él no le dé el mejor regalo a su hermana—Hizo memoria un segundo compañero.

—Este año son once—Sota sonrió con nerviosamente haciendo correr una gotita de estilo anime en al frente de sus compañeros— ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Debo ir a cuidar a mi cuñado que debe estar hipnotizado con las luces!

Los dos muchachos se miraron con confusión y luego contemplaron el buzón.

—La altura del templo lo debe hacer afectado—Concluyó Ryuuji.

* * *

— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! Aba…—Kagome cayó rendida al suelo— ¡Me canse!

— ¿Qué sucede hija?—Intervino con curiosidad la madre de Kagome.

— ¡Mamá! Es que Inuyasha no deja de ver las luces del árbol—Se mostró molesta la joven sacerdotisa.

— ¿Y eso te causa celos?– La señora Higurashi sonrió con un sutil toque de picardía. Kagome suspiro con pesadez, su madre la conocía perfectamente—Eso explica la cantidad de muérdagos que había bajo tu cama.

—Jeje, creo que descubriste mi plan—Kagome odiaba ese sobrenatural instinto que poseían las madres.

La señora Higurashi sonrió y continuó con el pan dulce con nueces. Kagome suspiro resignada y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Me ayudarías mamá?–Pidió con mucha vergüenza.

— Claro hija, pero con una condición…—La madre Higurashi sonrió. Su hija la miro con confusión.

— ¡Disfrute de sus fiestas con recuerdos del templo Higurashi!—Kagome se encontraba en la puerta del templo con un disfraz de Santa recitando esa frase sin parar— ¡Disfrute de sus….¡Ah! ¡Odio la navidad!

La madre de Kagome sonreía desde la ventana de su cocina al ver a su hija con un traje tan divertido. Volteó hacía un costado y el hanyou aun seguía capturado por el resplandor de las luces.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Habló el tono dulce la señora Higurashi— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Hay dulces!

—Dulces, dulces, dulces—Repetía Inuyasha como un pequeño niño— ¿Dónde están los dulces? ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces!— Llamó expectante.

—Cariño ¿Recuerdas que debías hacer en Navidad?—La mirada de la señora Higurashi tranquilizo el hanyou quien abrió sus ojos impactado y lo hizo asentir con la cabeza—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí—Afirmó—Esta debajo de aquel árbol resplandeciente.

— ¿Y también el de Sota?

—Toda esta bajo ese árbol.

—De acuerdo—Exclamó la madre de Sota—Ten tu dulce—De adentro del bolsillo de su delantal sacó una clásica golosina navideña: El palillo de colores rojo y blanco.

— ¡Dulces!—Habló en tono agonizante y lamiendo su golosina volvió a su puesto junto al árbol.

La víspera navideña comenzó a hacerse presencia en el planeta. La gente comenzaba a reunirse en sus hogares con amigos o familiares. Algunos comían lo típico de las fiestas o se las ingeniaban. Muchos preparaban los fuegos artificiales para a medianoche adornar el manto nocturno y unos pocos estaban aun en su rutina de trabajo.

— ¡Todos a la mesa!—Llamó el abuelo con mucho entusiasmo. En la cabecera se posiciono él, a su derecha Sota con su hija y hacía la izquierda el hanyou y su nieta— ¡Disfruten la cena!

— ¡Delicioso!—Alagó Sota— ¡Espero que sea tan estupendo como mi regalo!—Dirigió indirectamente.

— ¿Tu qué opinas de la cena Inuyasha?–Kagome volteó hacía el hanyou quien devoraba el filete sin parar. Miro a Kagome como perro pequeño y exclamó:

—Está muy rico señora.

— ¡Abajo!—Exclamó con suma molestia— ¡Eres un desconsiderado! —Y sin entender que hizo, Inuyasha vio alejarse a Kagome hacía su cuarto.

— ¿Y ahora que hice?—Preguntó viéndola irse. Sota empujo su codo y lo miro fijamente.

—Está molesta porque fue ella quien cocino el filete especial para ti—Le explico—Y por eso te dijo desconsiderado, pero no yo creo eso. Sé que tu regalo será excelente—Reiteró indirectamente.

— ¿Tu regalo?–Se preguntó Inuyasha. Sota le asintió— ¡Ah sí! ¡Esa cosa!—Pero Inuyasha estaba con su mente en saber que le pasaba a Kagome.

* * *

Sota se sentó en el borde de su ventana a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Sentía una gran alegría en su interior, Inuyasha hacía que existiera esa alegría en su ser porque le había dicho que su regalo sería excelente.

¡Podría ser una garra de un demonio! ¡O algo sobrenatural! Tantas ideas en su mente lo entusiasmaban más y más. ¡Por fin tendría un regalo mejor que su hermana!

— ¡Faltan cinco minutos!—Sota volteo hacía abajo, su madre estaba en la entrada llamando a todos— ¡Vengan todos!

Sota bajo corriendo hacía la sala y cuando faltaban solo unos segundos se lanzaron los primeros fuegos artificiales. El pequeño Higurashi estaba muy contento ante el espectáculo en el manto nocturno y no dejaba de contemplarlo. Por otro lado, Kagome recién descendía y con una cara de pocos amigos observaba los fuegos artificiales, el hanyou se percató de aquello y se acercó sutilmente a ella.

— Gracias por el filete—Murmuró solo para ella–Estaba dulce y no muy crujiente—Kagome seguía sin prestarle atención— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada—Respondió secamente y entro a su casa. La señora Higurashi se percató y cambiando el ambiente exclamó:

— ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!

— ¿Tan pronto?— El abuelo se mostró confundido. La señora Higurashi señalo a Inuyasha y luego a la joven sacerdotisa—Claro… ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Abramos esos regalos!

Todos entraron a la sala y se colocaron en ronda frente al árbol. El abuelo fue el primero en recibir sus regalos: Un suéter por parte de su hija, una pequeña estantería por parte de sus nietos e Inuyasha le obsequio una garra del último demonio que exterminaron.

— ¡Que espécimen tan bien conservado!–Sollozó el abuelo de felicidad— ¡Gracias Inuyasha!

—De nada anciano—Respondió. Sota miraba un poco celoso aquella garra ¡Estaba muy reluciente! A comparación de su anciano abuelo.

La siguiente fue la madre Higurashi la cual recibió un mantel nuevo por parte de su padre, una carta por parte de su hija, Sota le obsequio una cajita musical. Pero el regalo más sorpresivo fue el del hanyou.

—Era de mi madre… —Habló con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—Y yo no soy una mujer como para estar con esas joyas tan extravagantes.

—Inuyasha…—La señora Higurashi estaba muy emocionada—Gracias—Dicho eso abrazó al hanyou maternalmente él cual se sonrojo completamente. Sota comenzaba a perder la paciencia, a pesar de ser joyas, eran cosas exóticas y él adora las cosas de esas características.

La siguiente fue Kagome quien recibió una garra de lagarto para la suerte por parte de su abuelo, pero aquello término siendo un juguete para Buyo. Su madre, le obsequio una bufanda y una gorra. Sota le obsequio un canasto para su bicicleta. E Inuyasha bueno…

— ¡Pero si eso te lo obsequie yo!—Indico Kagome al ver el collar que le había regalado cuando se enfrentaron a Kaguya— ¿Cómo puedes regalarme eso?

— ¡Tonta! ¡Lo que quiero mostrarte es que lo uso porque te amo!—Dijo sin mucho deliberar. El abuelo escupió su ponche, la señora Higurashi sonrió porque ya estaba al tanto de la situación y Sota sintió que se le hervía la sangre porque ya no importase lo que le dieran ¡Su hermana nuevamente recibió algo mejor!

_— _Los odio. ¡Siempre le regalan lo mejor a mi hermana!—Y dicho eso Sota huyo hacía la calle y se perdió entre todos los fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Sota! ¡O no! Salió sin abrigo y en Nochebuena—La madre del niño se mostro angustiada y comenzó a respirar con agitación.

— No entiendo porque se comporto así—Confesó el abuelo consolando a su hija.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Exclamó Kagome con preocupación e Inuyasha comprendió que debía salir en la búsqueda de aquel niño.

—De acuerdo, iré por él—El hanyou se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero antes la madre de Kagome lo sostuvo de su manga—Ten–Exclamó entregándole una bufanda y una gorra—Es tu regalo de Navidad y lo necesitaras.

—Gracias señora—Exclamó un poco incomodo. Se colocó la bufanda y la gorra. Volteó hacía atrás y sonrió—Lo traeré a salvo.

La navidad de los Higurashi estaba en manos de Inuyasha.

* * *

Mientras el manto de nieva lo cubría, Sota no entendía, simplemente no entendía. Él siempre ha sido bueno, porque… ¡Porque él no recibe lo mejor! Quizás tiene alguna maldición que no le permite recibir los mejores regalos. ¿Eso sería? Tanto momentos en los que su hermana atraspasó el pozo lo pudo haber contagiado de algo a él.

— ¿Es eso?—Preguntó el manto nocturno— ¡Es que acaso tengo una maldición que no me deja ser feliz en Navidad!

— No creo que tengas ninguna maldición—Se oyó una voz un poco severa. Sota volteó y se encontró con Inuyasha colgado de un muro—La maldición te la hechas tu mismo por tantos celos—Descendió abruptamente y se posó junto al pequeño.

— ¿Y tú que sabes de los celos?—Sota desvió su mirada un tanto indiferente al hanyou.

— Yo tengo celos de ti—Confesó mientras los primeros copos navideños cubrían el pavimento—Tienes una cálida familia que te protege y te da amparo. Yo en cambio…—Suspiro y agacho su cabeza—…no conocí a mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo era niño y apenas tengo una relación con mi hermano Sesshomaru.

— No sabía que sintieras eso–Dijo Sota con un hilo de voz.

—Escucha pequeño diablillo—Comenzó Inuyasha—Kagome me dijo algo del espíritu navideño sobre que no siempre importan los regalos o las luces. Incluso a veces no importan los dulces—Pausó por el siempre hecho que se le hacía agua a la boca aquellas cosas de azúcar—Lo importante a veces son quienes te protegen como tu familia o quienes te quieren como tus mocosos amigos.

Y ahí Sota comprendió que no siempre todos consideran como obsequio un juguete o un adorno. Personas como Inuyasha, consideran más significativo el estar con la familia y los amigos.

—Eres mi amigo ¿Tu me quieres?—Volteó el pequeño Higurashi provocando nerviosismo en el hanyou.

—Eh…supongamos que sí—Murmuró desviando su mirada—Lo importante es que vuelvas porque hay gente que se está preocupando por ti en esa casa.

— ¡Gracias Inuyasha!—Sota se abalanzó contra el hanyou abrazándolo con mucha euforia— ¡Ten! ¡Este es tu regalo! Feliz Navidad.

Inuyasha rompió el envoltorio con algo de confusión, Sota no dejaba de verlo muy ansioso y eso le aterró un poco. Cuando quito todo el papel se encontró con brazalete que decía "Orejas de perro".

—Lo hice en la clase de artística—Le reveló Sota—Puedes usarlo en tu pie o en mano.

—Gracias enano—Exclamó Inuyasha–Tu ten tu regalo–De entre sus ropas sacó un paquete cuadrado y se lo entregó al niño. Sota lo abrió y se encontró con una foto enmarcada de ellos y Kagome. Su hermana y él sonriendo mientras que Inuyasha tenía una cara de confusión ante el flash de la cámara posiblemente.

— Eres muy considerado amigo con orejas—Señalo sin dejar de mirar la fotografía. Inuyasha rodó sus ojos un poco sonrojado— ¿Qué tal si regresamos?

— Feh, ¡Ya era hora!—Agachándose para retornar, dejo que Sota supiera a su espalda, mirando hacía donde partir diviso una estrella muy lucida en el cielo— ¡Mira enano!

— ¡Es el espíritu navideño!—La impresión no dejaba los ojos de Sota la cual aumento al ver que un destello de esa estrella iba directo a él e Inuyasha— ¡Wow!

_Son dignos de ser parte del espíritu navideño ya que, la Navidad no es solo regalos y el árbol de Navidad hay más…_

— ¡Mamá!—Sota se abalanzó contra los brazos de su madre comenzando a sollozar— ¡Perdóname por huir en Nochebuena!

— Ya no importa hijo, lo importante es que estamos todos reunidos—Calmó la señora Higurashi.

_…esta la familia…_

— Fuiste un buen Santa—Confesó Kagome viendo los abrazos entre su hermano, su abuelo y su madre—Inuyasha, gracias.

— Si como digas—Contestó un poco nervioso—Es Navidad y lo que deseo debería…—Su vista se fijo en una Kagome que se alejaba— ¿Dónde vas?—Llamó.

— Voy con las chicas, nos reuniéremos en donde Yuka—Le explico y el hanyou comenzó a entrar en pánico— ¡Volveré para el amanecer!

_…los amigos…._

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!—Proclamó con su brazo extendido, Kagome retrocedió hacía él—Todavía no te di tu regalo.

— Si me lo diste solo que…–-Y Kagome fue irrumpida por los gran beso por parte de Inuyasha que, para decepción de ella, se separó de inmediato con una cara entristecida.

—Ve si quieres—Dijo con una mirada desviada—Feliz Navi…—Ahora Inuyasha era interrumpido por los labios de Kagome, quizás no era la declaración de amor que esperaba ella pero era Inuyasha y había conseguido un buen regalo por parte de él.

_...y el amor…_

— Inuyasha y mi hermana recibieron el amor como regalo de Navidad y yo recibí el obsequio del amor incondicional de mi familia. ¡Una de las mejores Navidades!—Reflexionó el pequeño Higurashi tras su escondite donde se encontraba espiando a su hermana y a su oficial cuñado.

— ¡Esta ha sido una de las mejores fiestas en la he estado!—El abuelo reía con mucha satisfacción— ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año Nuevo!

— ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año Nuevo!—Repitieron todos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Mi segundo escrito de Inuyasha y con motivo navideño. ¡Me encanto escribirlo! ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes lectores?

Y este relato navideño corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos coman sus vegetales, hagan ejercicio y duerman las ocho horas diarias.


End file.
